sotefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 4
Tsui Choi looked at the position of the sun. Nightfall was only a few minutes away. "It's time." He said to the gathering of Jedi around him. They said their quick goodbyes, and readied there weapons and armor. They knew this would be a tough mission, but it was what there squad was made for. They were sent in to do the jobs that regular Jedi soldiers weren't up to doing by themselves. It was the whole reason Special Ops was in the Jedi's army. People who didn't fit in to the main army, force users not born and raised Jedi but still followed the light, Jedi Masters that had huge influence and were on the council in their time, but weren't quite up to being on the Masters council here, and Jedi with special Force powers that they would be better of in squads of Jedi than with the main army, all went to the Special Ops section of the army. Tsui watched as Cade, Anakin, Lowbacca, Thon, and Saba sneaked out from the trees and converged with the guards on the path to the main entrance. Their goal was a combination of a few things; a distraction for the assaults of the two other parts of the squads, evaluate the amount of Sith and Massassi on guard for the main assault, and a chance for a quick and silent entry for the two other groups. The remainder of the squad made their way through the brush, toward the towering walls of the base that were laid against the rain forest. Ood Bnar ignited his lightsaber and cut an oval through the wall slowly and carefully. The group could feel the presence of alien minds , most likely Massassi Elite guards, just beyond the walls. When Ood finished, he let out a mighty force push, splashing the first of the three Massassi warriors guts against the wall of a nearby supply shed. The two leftover Massasi raised their weapons, force inhanced swords and spears, and attacked the Jedi head on. Tsui pounced on the first, carrying a sword, and detached his head from the rest of his body with ease. Juhani, who was with Ood and Memit's group, attacked the second Massassi, meeting his spear with her lightsaber. Tsui winced, it seemed that their weapons had been laced with the force so that it could hold up against a lightsaber. Memit, who was used to dealing with Massassi Warriors, took advantage of the struggle between the Massassi and Juhani, using the force to throw the oval shaped cut out of the wall at the Massassi. He managed to dodge the throw, only to run into Even's spitting Orange blade. Tsui closed down his lightsaber, and pounced onto the roof of the shed to survey the immediate area. It had seemed both the Sith and Massassi forces were more occupied by their friends storming the main entrance than with the possibility of a multi directional assault. This would work to their advantage. Tsui jumped down into the alley between the main Massassi statiuoning building and the small supply sheds around it. The time had come for the two groups to separate until the final assault against Naga Sadow was to take place. They said their brief farewells and parted ways. Ood, Juhani, and Memit would move into the main Massassi compound to evaluate and hopefully thin out the numbers of Massassi warriors at the base. Tsui and Even were to make their way through the air vents into the main security room and take out the Sith Lords that were sure to be inside. Tsui and Even stealthily moved toward the main building. Near their access point, one Dark Jedi Nightsister named Ablow Hirzo and one Massassi Elite, with a Blaster Rifle, of all things, patrolled the grounds. Even and Tsui separated, Even to take out the Massassi and Tsui to take out Ablow. Even pounced from the shadows, attacking the Massassi. The lumbering red sentient let out a flurry of Blaster fire, only to be mowed down by his own shots reflected back at him. Even ran straight at the Nightsister, lightsaber extended in an attack pose. She met his lightsaber with her blade, the two attempting to force the other off their balance. Tsui jumped from the Shadows, igniting his blue lightsaber and preparing to take off her head. She pulled a second force-laced blade from er belt and blocked it with her left hand. She then let out a devastating Force Wave that sent Even and Tsui flying into walls on the opposite side if the alley. Tsui, the quicker of the two, recovered and used the force to attack at the nightsister, blocking the first blade and forcing it back, and taking the second hand clean of the body. Tsui landed just as Even flew at Ablow and slashed her in two. The Jedi Masters closed down their lightsabers and hid the bodies. That bought them a little bit of time, but not much. They preceded to slash their way into the main vents and moved forward to the Security Station. "Incoming!" Quinlan Vos yelled, seeing two sith giving chase to them. Tyvokka growled. They needed to get back to the base and warn them of the incoming army, but they couldn't lead these Sith right to it. Tyvokka withdrew the wooden hilt of his lightsaber and ignited it, the yellow blade sizzling into life. He swung up higher into the canopy, landing on a think branch, and looked out at the attacking Sith. He Recognized both Sith from previous wars. Darth Sion, his flesh dry and cracked from drawing on the dark side, headed the two man team, with the red armored Carnor Jax, close behind. Sion ignited his lightsaber as he drew near. "Jax, you take the human, I've got the Wookiee." Sion said, his raspy voice echoing through the forest. Jax lunged at Quinlan, his cortosis weave vibro double blade meeting Quinlan's green lightsaber. Tyvokka placed his lightsaber in a defensive stance, preparing himself for the duel. He was well past centered when Sion's assault came. The deformed Sith Lord threw his lightsaber at the branch Tyvokka was on. Tyvokka back flipped to the branch in the next tree and cought Sion's lightsaber hilt in his palm, and leapt at Sion. Sion let out a flurry of force lightning at the wookiee. Tyvokka managed to keep the attack at bay, but lost Sion's lightsaber in the process. Sion called his lightsaber to him and met Tyvokka blade to blade. The two struggled to gain the advantage over each other, but were equally matched. The struggle was ended when Sion attempted to force push Tyvokka, only to have the push reflected back reflected back at him with twice the strength, sending Sion plummeting from the canopy. Tyvokka took a moment to see how Quinlan was faring. Quinlan and Jax were deep in combat, blades lashing in a wild flurry of maneuvers. Jax met Quinlan's blade in a low parry. Quinlan forced their blades down lower and lower, finally stopping his lightsaber to bring it in an arc through Jax, slicing him in two. Tyvokka and Quinlan met up and descended from the canopy, looking for Sion to make sure mhe didn't get a drop on Venku and Dorsk 81. When they found him they saw he was on a vector toward they're teamates, who hadn't been engaged by any Sith as of yet. Tyvokka and Quinlan engaged Sion, overwhelming the Sith Lord in his momentary surprise. Sion bounced back from his surprise quickly, using the dark side of the force to slow Quinlan's actions. Tyvokka sensed that something was about to go wrong, but acted just barely to late. Quinlan was struck down by Sion in mid slash. Tyvokka increased his attack on Sion, moving him farther down the thing branch below them. They were down near the forest floor, but still high enough for a fall to the bottom to be fatal. Sion finally had had enough, and let out a mighty Force Scream. Tyvokka was stunned for a moment, long enough for Sion to try and take the kill. Tyvokka managed to get back just enough for it not to be fatal, but he lost his left arm in the process. Sion, pleased with Tyvokka's screams of pain, let loose a flurry of Force Lightning, chuckling to himself. Tyvokka quickly pushed aside his pain, and created a Force bubble around himself, sending the surge of electricity back at Sion and knocking him to the forest floor. Tyvokka did his best too shake of the pain. m He had a mission to complete, and he needed to keep his wits about him. He needed to get back to the base. He looked out at Venku and Dorsk 81, and saw they were having troubles of their own. Tyvokka growled to himself. Just what he needed. With that the Wookiee descended from the trees onto the forest floor. Venku gave Dorsk 81 the signal to stop and pulled an about face. The time to run was over, they needed to face these Sith before the became a problem. Dorsk ignited his lightsaber and placed himself in a defensive stance. Venku, not so quick to jump right at his lightsabers, aimed his A280 into the brush. He could see through his night vision that there was two Sith, a member of the original species and an aged human male. He could feel they're nerves on edge, there readiness to attack at any moment. The two Sith sprang from the brush. Venku shot the original Sith right through the head before he could react, dropping hi m to the ground with one shot. He switched his rifle to his other shoulder and aimed at the human, who was deep in a dual with Dorsk 81. He let off a few shots aimed for his chest. The Sith caught the shots in the force and sent them right back at Venku, merely to bounce of his Mandalorian Armor. Venku ignited his mothers lightsaber, the deep blue blaze sizzling into life, and joined the fray. For an old man, he was fighting well. Neither group was giving way, and neither was making a mistake. Suddenly, a furry shape dropped from the trees and slashed the Sith in two. "Thanks Tyvokka. I see you had an encounter of your own. Did we lose Quinlan?" "Yes." Tyvokka growled. "Sion took him out, along with my arm." He grabbed the stump that was left of his arm in pain. "We need to get back to the base. "We need to get back. The base is as good as gone if we don't warn them." "Which is why you aren't going anywhere." A voice coming from the canopy yelled. Darth Revan, one of the greatest Sith lords to ever live, dropped from the canopy. Venku stared in awe. Revan was like a god to the Mandalorians. Of course he had seen Jedi Master Revan before, but this Revan seemed.... different. He seemed more powerful, more demanding, and carried himself not like a humble Jedi Master, but a Conqueror. This Revan was everything Mandalorian mythes stated he was. But something seemed... wrong about this Revan. Even though Venku could envy this legend of a man, he could not respect him. He seemed so wrong, so evil. Somehow, Venku would rather be under the command of a humble Jedi master than a ruthless conquering Sith. "Give up now, Jedi, and I'll be shore to see that Treymayne goes easy on you in his interrogations." He said Sarcastically. "We'll never be pawns to be bartered, Revan!" Tyvokka said, reigniting his lightsaber. "Well then..." Revan said, his voice thick with venom, "prepare yourselves." He ignited his dark red lightsabers and lunged at us. Dorsk was the first to attack, meting the Sith Blade-to-Blade. Dorsk slashed at Revans head, to which Revan ducked and sliced him in two. Venku withdrew his second lightsaber and ignited it, lunging at Revan. "Tyvokka, get lost!" "What?" "We need someone to walk away from this fight, don't we? You wouldn't last long enough for me to get back to the base, not without your other arm. Now go!" Venku yelled, trying to stay focused on Revan. He could barely see the Sith Lord in this dark light, and if it wasn't for the Night vision in his helmet, he would be finished by now. "Ok" Tyvokka yelled, jumping into the canopy. Venku knew he wouldn't win this battle, but he also knew if someone didn't leave this fight without dying the whole base was doomed. After all, even though dying in the netherworld was only temporary, you'd still wake up with no memory off how you had died. "Just you and me Mando." Revan said in smug satisfaction. "You shall give me no challenge." Venku laughed. "You'll find I'm full of surprises." Kol parried the slash from the Massassi Warrior's blade, and sent him flying through the lightsaber of the red furred sith behind him. The sith, turning to face Kol, cut threw the remains of his dead ally and faced Kol, sneering at him. The Massassi weren't a common sight in the sith army anymore. Back in the early days of the army, they were the main foot soldiers, but by the time dark jedi became common minions and sith becam more abundant, they disappeared from the main army. Naga Sadow was the only commander left that used them in mass, but even he still had a large portion of Dark Jedi and Sith troopers. The Red furred Sith attacked Kol, laughing maniacly to himself like some twisted children's toy. They're lightsabers clashed in a endless fury of sparks, until finally Kol decapitated the Sith lord's head from his body. The entrance to the base's gates was a flood of lightsaber sparks, blaster shots, and clanking cortosis weave metal. Kol looked to his left to see Anakin fending off a mass of Massassi and Sith troops that separated Anakin and the main gates. Kol fought his way through a few storm troopers between him and his ancestor and stood back to backwith Anakin, fending of the enemy onslaught. Kol spared a moment too locate his other teammates. Lowbacca and Saba had breached the main gates and were fighting they're way up the main stairway. Thon was farther back, and was being overwhelmed by massassi and stormtrooper forces. "I'm going to help Thon." Kol said, and summersaulted over a group of Massassi elites. Out of the corner of his eye, Kol saw a large hulking Cathar male making his way over too Thon's position. Thon was so overwhelmed by the shear amount of forces around him, he did not notice the sith that was drawing near him. Kol could only hope he could make it to Thon in time. Thon bit down into the neck of the Massassi Elite he had just taken down, finishing him off. A group of both Sith and Storm troopers converged on Thon, aiming they're blasters at him. Thon released a huge force wave, sending them toppling away from him. Thon took the momentary break in the fighting too center himself. He was running out of energy. He wasn't sure he'd last much longer if he couldn't catch up to the others. A ping went off in the back of his head, the force was telling him that a familiar yet hostile presence was coming from behind him. He did an about face, only too see his old enemy, Crado ignite his yellow lightsaber in a furry of sparks. Crado smiled cynically. "So we meet again, Thon. This will be fun." Thon merely grunted. He knew He knew that after so much fighting he stood no chance of beating the cathar. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Crado lunged at Thon, slashing brutally at him. Thon kept moving, dodging the Sith's attacks one after the other. He used in defense and offense, making shields and hurling weapons at the large male Cathar, but to no avail. Crado finally cornered Thon between himself and one of the Massassi battalions that he commanded. Thon saw no means of Escape. "You're finished, old man!" Crado hissed, raising his lightsaber too Thon's face. "You are pathetic." He said, and plunged his lightsaber into Thons head. The last thing Thon remembered before he became pure energy was the blurry image of Kol dropping from the sky and slashing Crado in two. Juhani peaked around the corner into the Massassi Warrior chambers. The Intel was way off. There were a lot of massassi inside, and they definitely were the majority, but there were many Sith troopers and Dark Jedi scattered across the building. The dark Jedi seemed to be in charge for the most part, commanding there troops around and belittling them for a job done badly. The place was in chaos, a clear sign that the rush on the main gates was well underway. Dark Jedi directed a chaotic mix of casualties and battalions of reinforcement through the main entrance. In the background bodies disappeared into nothingness while troops armored up for battle. Ood Bnar made his way back around the corner and tunred back from a mere vine on the floor to his normal self, and turned to Memit and said, "Well, they are really off balance from the attack, as long as we keep it discreet, we should be able too easily thin their numbers and get out clean." .He paused, then turned from Memit to Juhani. "Juhani, there's something you need to know. Your... your other self is here." Juhani took a deep breath. There had been scattered reports of her dark side conterpart ever since she died, but she had never seen her, and neither had anyone she came in cojntact with. She shook of a shiver. She had to have her wits about her, she couldn't lose her cool. She had a job too do, and she couldn't be shook up about this. Juhani took out the hilt of her lightsaber, but didn't ignite it. Instead, the 3 Jedi placed a dose of Force Small on themselves. Memit and Juhani set a bubble of invisibility around themselves, while Ood reduced himself into a mere vine crawling across the floor. Juhani sneaked from target to target, toppling each with a quick ignite and dissignite off her lightsaber. They moved in silence, with only the occasional snap-hiss and vroom of they're sabers. They had all the regular troopers and the majority of the Massassi taken out when things went south, and fast. "What the hell..." The dark Juhani said, looking down to see Ood, a simple vine in appearance, doing the impossible, moving. "How in the name of...." She looked around, noticing the severe drop in allied forces. "We have spies, kill them! Kill them in the name of the Sith!" Juhani released her cloak and hurled herself at the dark Juhani, lightsaber ignited. She managed to release her dark self's grip on Ood, allowing him to escape. The dark Juhani laughed at her. "My light self? Thats the best the Jedi can do?" "I did not now you were here, or even that you existed. Was I really this way once?" she asked sadly. "You gave up the only true power you ever had, and for a man that destroyed your world! You are weak, and I will destroy you to show it!" She yelled, pouncing on her other self. The two fought furiously. They're lightsaber's clashed in a fury of red and blue sparks. The dark Juhani released an assault of force lightning, knocking Juhani through a back wall and out of the building. She lost consciousness for a few seconds, lost in a sea of pain. When she finally came too, she was greeted by looking down the muzzle of an E-11 blaster rifle. She Force Pushed the Storm trooper off her, retrieved her lightsaber, and reentered the building. Ood and Memit had polished up the rest of the regular troops with relative ease and had moved on to dueling the handful of Dark Jedi. Ood was deep in battle with the dark Jedi Sariss, while Memit was holding off the two remaining Dark Jedi, the Zabrak Kandrian Sey and Juhani dark side incarnation. Juhani ignited her lightsaber and hurled it at the Zabrak, catching her off guard and slicing her in 2. Juhani then summersaulted to Memit. "I can handle her, go help Ood, he's the one that needs help!" she yelled, deflecting a slash from her dark side, "GO!" "It was foolish to come back, weakling, you will now face the true power of the dark side!" the dark Juhani said, beginning to force choke her light side other, "You were a fool to fall for Revan's words, and suppress me!" Juhani struggled to free herself from the chokes grip, but to no avail. Her eyes slid to her dissignited lightsaber lying below her. She used the force to pick it up, ignite it, and hurl it into her other self's stomach. "No." she said, rubbing her neck, "You were the fool. Trusting in your dark abilities, thinking you had true power. But you were the weak one. You were a pawn of your own dark emotions, and now, look were it has lead you." The dark Juhani stared at her light self, exuding pure rage. Suddenly, she extended her hand and force pulled her other half into her grip. With the last of her energy, she muttered in pure rage, "I will be your doom!", and released a jolt of Force Lightning that killed them both. Venku parried Revan's slash too the head and drove his lightsaber to the ground. The duel had been going on for some time now, and yet neither himself nor the Sith lord had been able too lay an injury on the other. Revan was betraying no signs of tiring, and was in fact, lughing to himself as if Venku had no chance at all. In all outwardly appearances, Venku was showing no signs of tiring either, but that was the thing with beskar'gam, you could appear calm and collected on the outside while you were literally losing your mind inside your bucket. Venku was sweating bullets, and had trouble keeping up with Revans fast attacks. It was time for a swith in strategy. Venku blocked both Revan's slashes, on to the leg and the other to the chest, and used a dose of Force Push to topple the sith lord. Venku then activated his jet pack and flew up into the branch off a nearbye tree. "Come now, Revan, you can't take a little force push? I thought you were stronger!" he said, laughing to himself. He didn't think that would work, but it proved even the great sith revan could be caught by surprise. Venku dissignited his lightsabers, clipping them too his belt, and pulled out his DL-18 sidearm and hid himself firmly against the tree. He then peeked around the corner of the tree and zoomed in on his pistol. Revan was angrily slashing his way through the trees, clearly searching for Venku. He needed to distract Revan enough and get him off his trail. He used the force to move his DL-18 through the tree's and to the other side of revan, and used the force to pull the trigger. Revan took the bait, he pounced at the area were the blaster shot had come from, slahing through the leaves. He was taken a back when all he saw was a blaster, and even more so when Venku nearly slashed him in two as he landed with his jet pack. Revan instead gained a large slash across his back. "You'll pay for that!" Revan yelled, attacking Venku. Revan drove Venku down the branch, an onslaught of furious red light. Near the end of the branch, Revan released a fury of Force lightning, knocking Venku out of the tree's. As he fell, he lit the burners on his jet pack and flew back up at Revan, lghtsabers at the ready. Revan merely unleashed a flurry of lightning at Venku, hitting the jetpack square in the middle and causing it to explode. Venku fell through the tree's, bracing himself for impact with the ground. He managed to take most of the hit through his armored back, but he still had pain shooting through his body. As he tried to get up, Revan dropped right in front of him, placing his lightsabers into a cutting position around his neck. "You put up a better challenge than I thought." he said, smiling evilly. "But you were still no match for me." He frowned slightly, then finished Venku. Even unclipped his lightsaber and looked down into the security room. The first person he noticed was Asajj Ventress, a famous Dark Jedi from Even's time. The other, however, was not as recognizable. Even put aside the guess work and merely noted him in the back of is mind as a cloaked Dark Jedi. Even truned to Tsui. "I'll handle the cloaked one, you take Asajj, and I'll help you when I take her out." Tsui nodded. Even ignited his red lightsaber and dropped to the ground. The cloaked figure lighted his lightsaber and met Even's blade. Even shoved the much bigger man's blade to the side, and summersaulted to make a slash for the Cloaked man's head. The man blocked, and force pushed even into the wall beside them. Even used the momentum too bounce off the wall and come back at the Dark Jedi, blade extended too behead him. The Dark Jedi blocked the slash, forcing Even to land. Even blocked the next slash, then took off the Cloaked Figure's legs. He turned too help Tsui out with Asajj. He was fairing well, jumping and slashing, keeping up with the dark ladies double bladded assault. Even hurled himself into the frey, attacking Assajj's flank. The kept up the attack, tiring her and cornering her to one side of the security station. Just then a battalion of Stormtroopers broke through the doors, storming the room. "I'll handle the Troops, keep her busy, Even." Tsui said, running at the troopers. "Well then, lannik," She said smiling, all tooth "You're move." Even attacked, making a slash for her chest, only to be driven back by a force push. She pounced on him, attempting to drive her blades to his neck. Even force pushed her off off him, , regained his footing, and placed his lightsaber in a defensive stance. Asajj sneered at him. "You will die, Lannik. You will die." She unleashed a furry of force ligning, which Even caught in his palm and suppressed. Assajj came at him while he rocovered, and made a slash at him that took off his arm as he tries to dodge. She loomed over him with lightsabers to his neck. Even concentrated, then let out a dose of Morichro. She fell back, stunned. Even called his lightsaber to his remaining hand and took off her head. Even slowly closed down his lightsaber. He was exhausted from the fight, and was dizzy from loss of blood. Tsui came to his aid, helping him balance. The two made their way out of the security office and too the entrance to Naga's sanctuary. Revan stood over the body of the fully armored Mandalorian. Revan always thought the Mandalorians well trained warriors, but this one was different. A force sensitive Mandalorian was hardly a common sight. In fact, Revan had never seen or heard of such a Mando before. Although this Mando fought with the Jedi army, it was clear to Revan he was more of a Gray Jedi than a light sider. How and why he decided to serve with the Jedi was beyond Revan at that moment. What was clear, however, was that it may be wise to keep an eye on this one, for if he could be turned, he could be a most valuable ally. Revan watched as the body disappeared into stardust and floated away. Yes, he would keep a *very* close eye on this one. Revan's comlink beeped. He pulled it out too here Bane's heavy and dark voice. "We are on the outskirts of the base now, master. We are ready whenever you are." there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Yes, this Venku would be more loyal to him than Bane ever could be. "I'm on my way." Revan said into the comlink. "Send an extra battalion too the light side gate. We don't want the recently dead to ruin the party. Oh, and keep your eyes out for the wookiee Tyvokka. He should be coming through the are any second now." "Copy that." Bane said, and closed the link. Revan smiled to himself. All was in place. The Jedi would soon be finished, and Revan could finally make his move for the throne. Anakin watched as the rest of his squad formed up at the entrance to Naga's base. The casualties had been bad. Two dead, Thon and Juhani, and Even missing an arm. That didn't sound like much, but in a ten man squad, that was a 20 % casualty rate. Anakin knew they could still handle Naga, but he wasn't sure how well the squad would walk away from it. "All right, guys. I know we're all hurting, and we really need a rest, but the longer we wait to take out Naga Sadow, the more likely that sith reinforcements will arrive. So ready yourselves now, because we're going in." Even spoke up. "I think it may be a good idea for me to stand guard. I stand no chance against Naga in this condition." "Your right that you can't fight Naga, but you can't stand guard. Who knows who will come to reinforce this place. I want youu to stay behind the formation, and away from the battle unless I call you in." Even nodded. He was hurting more than he was letting on. Anakin would do everything in his power to keep him out of this fight. Anakin centered himself for one last moment, then opened the door to the sanctuary. Category:Articles by StarNinja99